


Kiss it Better?

by DeVloer



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: You hurt yourself, but Mark comes to your rescue!
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You
Kudos: 23





	Kiss it Better?

"OW!"

Mark shot up from the chair and in seconds he was in the kitchen. He saw his significant other (y/n) holding their finger with their face cringing in pain. There was a cut cucumber next to a gigantic knife on the table. Mark also saw some blood on the knife.

"What happened? Do you need a bandage? Hospital? Lost your finger?"

"I don't need the hospital you dumbass! It's just a cut, a bandaid would be enough." (Y/n) said, blowing on their finger.

Mark laughed: "I'll get it, you stay here." Rushing to the drawing, he picked a yellow one with a giraffe on it. He turned around and reached out to (y/n)'s hand before he gently put the bandaid on the cut.

Still holding their hand, he looked up. Staring in (y/n) eyes he whispered: "Want me to kiss it better?"

(Y/n) smiled, blushing slightly before nodding. Mark returned the smile and gave a soft little peck on their finger.

Looking up again, he saw (y/n) giggling.

"Ow, I think I bit my lip." They said.

Mark grinned, putting his arms around their waist: "Well I should do something about that." He whispered.

Dramatically he swung them around kissing them passionately on their lips. Their hands in his neck.

Standing up again, his hands still on (y/n) waist, he let to of their lips. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Absolutely." They giggled. 

He smiled and leaned in for another short kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad, I'll finish dinner. You go and watch some tv."

"Ooooookaaaay." Letting go of each other (y/n) hit Mark's butt and ran to the living room.

"Was that necessary?"

"I love you Markimoo!"

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Something that's been in my drafts for a long time. I was pretty young when I wrote this so it's really not that good. I made a few edits but it's still ehh.


End file.
